The Griffins In Costa Rica
by Mastertrout22
Summary: The griffins go to Costa Rica to get away from Rhode Island but takes a turn for the worst when they get suck in the middle of the rainforest.
1. Reminiscing Flights

The Griffins in Costa Rica

Chapter 1 Reminiscing Flights

(The Griffins had just got on a plane to Costa Rica for a vacation to get away from the everyday life of Rhode Island and relax. So Meg, and Chris are sitting across from Stewie, Brian, Lois, and Peter sit in front of Chris and Meg)

Lois: Stewie let me strap you in to the plane seat, now.

Stewie: Why would you do such a thing?

Lois: To save you.

Stewie: That is nonsense last time I wore one of theses I almost died.

(Flashback Starts)

Stewie is in a plane flying over an airfield shooting down enemy planes over Russia and he gets shot down and falls at an alarming rate.

Stewie: Ahah need to pull the parachute but I can't, need to take seatbelt off.

(Stewie then reads the belt)

Stewie: Child protection locks damnit European technologies. Ok Stewie don't worry ahh… use this ever convenient knife

(Stewie then cut the rope and then flew out of the plane. Then the plane crashed into a nuclear power plant and made a giant mushroom cloud)

Stewie: Wow good thing I got out of there in time a lot of people could have died there.

(Meanwhile people are screaming and crying on the ground in agony)

(Ends Flashback)

Stewie: Yeah a lot of people could have died and I was like that close death myself. yes what a story that was.

Peter: Oh my God it's Fat Albert!

Fat Albert: Hey Hey Hey I'm Fat Albert

Peter: What are you doing here?

Fat Albert: I heard my gang in Costa Rica is having problems so I'm going to visit them.

Peter: You have a gang wow that's amazing.

(Then the intercom came on saying we will be arriving in Costa Rica in a few minutes please fasten your seat belts and sit down)

Lois: This is so great how we can go on vacation and just get away unlike on those southwest airlines commercials. So how did you get the money to do this anyway Peter?

Peter: No reason to say lets just enjoy it.

Lois: No how did you get it Peter?

Peter: Let's just say I got lucky.

(Flashback Starts)

(You see two gangsters walking towards each down a street in downtown Prodivendence and they start talking to each other)

Gangster 1: Here's the money for your boss. Here you go take it.

(Gangster 2 reaches for it but Gangster 1 doesn't let go)

Gangster 1: Do you think I would make it that easy to get the money? Now feel the wrath of my gang!

(Then the gangs pop out of trees, buildings, windows, and garbage cans and start shooting at each other until everyone was shot and killed. Then Peter walks down the street and sees the bag of money and creeps toward it and grabs it)

Peter: Well I'm just going to borrow this money, so, yeah, bye.

(Peter then walks back down the street whistling like nothing happened)

(Flashback Ends)

Peter: Yeah its just luck.

Meg: That's good enough for me I love this place it's so beautiful

(Meanwhile people are dressed in ragged clothes, the buildings are all torn up, and people are fighting each other)

Lois: Not really Meg but lets go to the Visitors Center.


	2. Unfortunate Situation

Chapter 2 Unfortunate Situation

(The Griffins are now in the visitor's kiosk in the capital of San Jose. And knowing Peter he goes up to the person behind the desk and tries to ask them where things are but he doesn't know Spanish so he mocks it)

The employee: Que

Peter: Que pasta shoe Costa teleaphona

The employee: Que

Lois: What he's trying to say is do you know where a phone is?

The employee: It's right down the hall.

Peter: You can speak English?

The employee: I have known it for like 4 years now I hate it though it's stupid.

Chris: yeah it is especially at school

Stewie: I remember one time I killed English for a few weeks till they found new ones.

(Flashbacks Start)

(You see Verbs, Nouns, Adjectives, Pronouns, and Adverbs in a room around a table having a meeting)

Verbs: the English interest has when down by 68 percent were likely to be killed now

(You hear a knock on the door)

Nouns: Come in

Verbs Adviser: Delivery from Stewie Griffin.

Verbs: why who is this oh my God it's a BOMB!

(Bang the whole building blows up without warning)

(Ends Flashback)

Peter: Ok good we can call a hotel here

(5 minutes later)

Peter: Ok we got a room at the Costa Rican, Room 21.

Lois: Ok let's go then

(The Griffins start walking down the street)

Brian: Wow this is a nice place for vacation, huh?

Stewie: Yes Dog it would be minus the drugs, violence, and sex but wait that's all it is, isn't it?

Lois: Yeah, maybe this isn't the best place for the kids.

Peter: Don't be silly drugs and violence can be good for a child. But remember to much can be bad

Lois: Peter that's not…

Peter: No Lois I think I know what I'm doing.

(Then a guy with a bag of white powder popped on the alley and into the street and confronted the Griffins)

Meg and Chris: Ah what the hell?

The Guy: What are you doing here are you from the other gang, Do I know you?

Peter: No Man I'm from America on vacation.

The Guy: so you are evil, you must die.

(Then the guy starts firing bullets at them rapidly)

Peter: its ok we can run into that dense, dangerous, and never-ending rainforest for protection.

(So they ran into the forest but then they noticed something they didn't know their way out. So in a weak breath Brian said)

Brian: We should stop running before we get….lost.

(Then there's a sign saying your lost in the rainforest have a nice stay)

Stewie: That is like the most pointless sign. I guess we will just have to find a way out without a map.


	3. Rainforest Civilized

Chapter 3 Rainforest Civilized

(Now they are all in the rain forest panicked besides Peter who is trying to come up with some good plan)

Brian: oh man now we are stuck here without food or water.

Meg: (Starts crying) some vacation this is turned out to be; now I can't meet any new guys.

Peter: You wouldn't have got one anyway.

Peter: its ok we can make huts out of these trees, vines, and snakes

Lois: and then we can collect…wait Peter there's a snake on you.

Peter: Ah crap (Peter runs around crazed) Ok its off now and we can cook things like deer and boars for food.

Lois: we can collect water from the trees to get water, so how does that sound.

Brian: I guess it would be ok. It would be better than when we moved to London. I didn't like those people.

(Bet you are expecting a flashback here, huh?)

(So the Griffins get used to life in the rainforest learning patterns it goes through, meeting the locals and exploring)

Peter: so yeah Mr. Anaconda it is. Yeah. I was wondering if I could have that deer you got there.

(The Anaconda snaps towards his hand)

Peter: I guess not

Peter: Hey Mr. Leopard what you doing in that tree looking at me?

(It plunges at Peter)

Peter: Oh crap get off me stupid thing

(After Peter got clawed a little it let him go and he went back to the house he had made and talked to Lois)

Lois: What happened to you Peter?

Peter: Mr. Leopard tried to kill me yeah but he was cool at poker night last night

Lois: Have poker nights we have only been here for two nights?

Peter: Yeah it's a guy stereotype.

(Starts Flashback)

(Peter, Mr. Leopard, Mr. Anaconda, Mr. Boar, and Mr. Panther sitting around a table at Mr. Boars house playing so Texas hold em')

Mr. Leopard: I'm going all in.

Mr. Anaconda: Fold

Mr. Boar: I'm Folding

Mr. Panther: I am also

Peter: I will call. All In!

Mr. Leopard: that was foolish I have a Full House

Peter: oh crap I have a four of a kind. I guess I win

Mr. Leopard: I will get you back, Peter don't worry

Peter: Ok sure

(Flashback Ends)

Peter: How's Stewie adjusting?

Lois: he having fun playing with the baby jaguars, look.

Stewie: That's good keep scratching my back wait too, deep ahAH!

Stewie: Jaguar 1 do you remember what happens when you do something bad. Death!

(Stewie then shoots the jaguar and kills)

Peter: That's good me and Chris are going to explore for more stuff to do so be back

Lois: Ok be back before dinner. Oh yeah let the snake out I think its bugging Brian.

Brian: Go away your not hungry come please…oh God thank you Peter now I can relax for a few hours.


	4. Chicken Farm

Chapter 4 Chicken Farm

(At that moment Peter and Chris went running into the forest exploring finding new things about the area Peter spotted something)

Peter: hey look a chicken farm

Chris: Oh, It is a chicken farm

Peter: You know what this means?

Chris: we may be able to leave the rainforest?

Peter: No free chicken lets get some and bring it back

(So Chris and Peter ran there and grabbed 6 chickens to eat and ran back to the house)

Chris: Hey look Mom we found a chicken farm and chickens for everyone.

Peter: they are so good.

Lois: Peter you need to cook them

Peter: So the point is?

Lois: Never mind lets just go to the farm and see if we can get out of here

Meg: Yeah, I'm getting kind of lonely here.

Brian: And I hate the snakes.

Stewie: The jaguars are bad backscratchers too.

Lois: So let's go then.

(So then they went to the chicken farm and knocked on the door and someone answered)

Chicken Farmer: Hello, what's wrong?

Peter: We need something to get out of the rainforest with?

Chicken Farmer: here I will find something just go wait by my fully operational, awesome helicopter.

(So then they all got in the helicopter and left Then the Chicken Farmer came out and said)

Chicken Farmer: hey that's my helicopter

Peter: haha can't touch us!

Peter: Ok are my 2 kids here?

Lois: you mean 3 one of them is gone

Brian: Its Meg why do we always leave her behind?

Chris: I don't know

Peter: Don't worry she will be fine. She'll find a way back.

Lois: She's in the middle of the rainforest?

Peter: She did it last time because she's in very episode.

(Then The Griffins fly back without Meg and get back to their house after a week in Costa Rica)

Lois: I'm glad we are all ok. Hey Peter who watched the house for us?

Peter: No one just Quagmire

Lois: What?

(Lois walks into the house and sees Quagmire with bras everywhere and he laying on the couch)

Lois: Quagmire what are you doing?

Quagmire: giddy giddy oh crap I guess I'm busted now.

(The End)


End file.
